Le récit de toute une vie
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Vous connaissait George Jung, ce célèbre dealer. Depuis son enfermement définitive en prison, comment arrive t'il a suremonter sa vie en prison sans son petit coeur. OS


Titre non trouvé

Ceci est tiré d'une histoire vrai, j'essaie seulement de faire une sorte d'os, de mini fiction. Selon moi, c'est ce qu'il espère en vin mais sans aucun résultat.

**POV Geaorge:**

Enfermer depuis 1970, depuis cette date je ne vois plus ma fille. Je lui avait promis de l'emmener en Californie après son école, mais a cause de ses fumier d'amis, les flics m'ont eut et j'en ai pour une vingtaine d'année, je sortirai qu'en 2015. D'ici là, ma fille m'aura oublié. A présent elle me hais, je le sent, je le sais. J'ai tant écris de lettres sans jamais avoir de réponse ni de sa part ni de sa mère. Ma fille est pour moi sans visage, elle a grandit, le seule visage que j'ai ai celui que j'ai abandonné. Quand j'ai sut que je ne reverrai plus jamais ma fille, j'ai sentit comme un trou dans ma poitrine, comme si on me poignarder en plein coeur. Ma mère m'a en horreur, mon père m'a toujours soutenu malgré mes erreur. J'ai toujours eut de la rancœur en vers ma mère, elle partait et revenait, elle se croyait sans doute dans un moulin, la force de mon père m'a donné l'envie d'être quelqu'un d'autres qu'eux.

Je sais déjà ce qui m'attend a ma sortie, aucune personne. Le monde entier se refermera a mon nez, personne ne voudra de moi. je sort de prison, quel inconscient voudrais accepter de faire travailler un ex-tollard ? Trop vieux pour continuer le trafic de coc', trop vieux pour ce genre de danger. Si je ne m'aurai pas lancer là dedans je n'aurais jamais finis comme je le suis, comme je le serai a présent. Mais d'un autre point de vu, je n'aurai jamais rencontrer Mirtha, celle qui ma donner la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde, Kristina. Ma fille, mon unique amour? Elle est la seule chose qui est vraiment compter dans ma vie ! Dès que je sortirai, j'irai retrouver ma petite Kristina.

Je me regarde dans le petit miroir de ma cellule et tout ce que je vois c'est un pauvre taré qui a fichu sa vie en l'air, un vieux débris. Mon visage est parsemée de rides. La fatigue, l'anxiété, le remord, la rage, la peine, la solitude... me bouffe et me rend tellement con, plus que je l'ai était autrefois. J'ai l'air de rien dans ce costume de ringard, de vieux papy. J'ai la rage, la rage d'avoir abandonné tous ceux que j'aimais. A commencer par ma petite fille chérie, puis mon père et peut être Mitrha. Je n'ai jamais était l'homme parfais, le fils parfais et surtout pas le père parfait. J'ai des remord, plein de remord en vers ma fille. Moi qui avait réussit a resserrer les liens avec Kristina après mon arrestation, mon emprisonnement. J'ai tout gâcher pour une merde, pour de la merde que l'on appelle Cocaine. Je pense pas qu'il me reste une seule chance de retrouver ma fille, mais l'espoir fait vivre comme ont dit.

**_Kristina,_**

**_je sais que je ne suis pas le père rêver. Tu ne vas surement pas répondre a cette énième lettre, mais j'espère. J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour tu me répondra. Sache que tu est la seule chose dans ma vie qui est vraiment compter, j'aimerai tant pouvoir te le dire de face mais cela est impossible pour le moment. Tu m'en veux, je le sais et je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait durant ma vie. Je n'ai pas voulu suivre l'exemple de mon père, alors fait comme moi ne suit pas l'exemple de ton père, sa te mènera tout droit dans une grande cage. Je n'ai était là qu'a tes premiers anniversaire, maintenant tu dois être bien grande et bien belle tout comme l'est ta mère. J'ai eut, j'ai une vie de merde je t'assure mais tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, la meilleure durant toute l'existence de ma vie. Quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valut pour moi, pour nous deux que je n'aille pas faire cette dernière tournée de cocaïne avant notre voyage, la situation aurait surement était plus crédible, plus agréable. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai beaucoup de remord. Je sais a quel point tu m'en veux de cet abandon, mais je t'en pris répond moi. Un seul mot sur un bout de papier me suffirait. Je voulais te dire que j'avais compris, j'ai compris a quel point mes actes ont était surement mauvais, j'en ai payer le prix. Mon petit coeur me manque. Mon petit coeur, papa a changé._**

Lettre envoyer, mais seul Dieu c'est si elle me répondra mais j'en doute. J'ai souvent rêver de la voir me rendre visite, mais sa n'a toujours était que des halucination. J'aimerai pourtant la voir, elle est ma seul raison de vivre. Pouvoir la serrer de nouveau dans mes bras est le plus beau espoir que j'ai eut durant toute mon existence. Depuis pas mal de temps, j'occupe mon temps libre a jardiner dans la cour de la prison.

Un gardien me dit que j'ai de la visite, tout heureux je pense a une seule personne, mon petit coeur, ma fille. J'arrive au téléphone, mais mon sourire sévanouï, il s'agit de Mirtha. Elle a vieillis, tout comme moi mais elle a toujours cette beautée dans les yeux qui m'a plu dès l'instant où j'ai croisée son regard. Elle me sourit légerement, j'en fais de même.

- Bonjour Geaorge. Me dit elle

- Mirtha ? Fit-je

- Cesse d'envoyer des lettres a Kristina, cela ne sert a rien ! Me dit elle avec colère.

- C'est aussi ma fille, c'est la seule chose qui me raccroche a la vie, tu peux pas m'enlever ça !

- Comme tu voudras, mais sache que je ne lui donnerai pas, je te les renverrai ! Dit elle avant de partir.

J'ai pu remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas remarier avec un autre, elle ne porter aucune bague au doigts et aucune trace de bague indiquez qu'elle l'avait enlevez. Il est vrai que j'ai aimait Mirtha comme un fou auparavant. Elle est la femme qui m'a donné la meilleure chose au monde, la meilleure chose.

**POV Externe:**

Après sa confrontation avec son ex-femme, il était quelques peut déprimer. Savoir que ses lettres ne seront jamais remis a son petit coeur, mais renvoyer en prison. Autant dire de ne pas les envoyer, mais il pouvait pas s'imaginer de ne pas lui écrire, lui parler par lettre. Elle ne lisait peut être pas ses lettres, mais au moins il se sentait quelques peut mieux qu'a son arrivé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mirtha ne voulais plus qu'il envoie des lettres a son petit coeur, c'était sa fille et il avait besoin de lui écrire, s'était primordiable.

Sa faisait deux ans que son ex-femme lui avait interdit toute lettre, mais lui il continuait. Pour lui, s'était primordiale sans sa il ne pouvait continuer de survivre dans cette prison. Sa fille avait découvert le fait que sa mère lui cachait les lettres de son père, elle avait de la rancœur pour lui, mais il était son père et elle l'aimait malgré sa. On ne choisit pas sa destiné. Par contre elle en voulais a sa mère de lui avoir cachées ses lettres durant toute ses année, elle lui en voulais. Mais elle n'allait pas voir son père pour autant.

George Jung était anéanti, se dire qu'elle ne viendrait jamais. Il avait perdu espoire, il avait perdu tout espoir, tout ce qu'il espérait était de revoir une seule fois son petit coeur, une photo lui aurait suffit. Il lui en fit part dans une de ses lettres. C'est après plusieurs années d'enfermement qu'il reçus une lettre, pas de son avocat mais de sa tendre fille. En tenant la lettre dans ses mains, il n'oser l'ouvrir de peur de la déchirer, de peur qu'elle soit mauvaise et pleine de reproche ce qu'il mériter selon lui. Il s'asseya sur son lit de prison, les mains tremblante il ouvrit délicatement la lettre. Il pris la lettre plié, il l'ouvrit. Il trouva que sa fille s'était améliorer en écriture, mais qu'elle était toujours aussi belle.

_**Papa George, **_

_**Tu dois être ravie d'avoir enfin une lettre de ma part après toute ses années de silence. Sache que je n'ai reçus aucune de tes lettre après 2 ans d'enfermement. Ma mère ne voulais plus que je les lises, mais saches que celle que j'ai eut jusqu'ici je l'ai bien garder. Je n'avais pas le droit de te répondre. Tu est mon père, et pour répondre a tes questions, oui je t'en ai voulu longtemps, très longtemps. Tu te souviens tu m'avais dis que tu m'emmenerai en Californie a la sortie de mon école. Et bien je vais te proposer autre chose, nous irons en Californie a ta sortie de prison. Tu est mon père et je ne peux pas te renier, je ne veux pas. J'ai profiter que peux de temps de mon père, en loqurance toi ! Cette lettre est écrite seulement pour te dire que je tiens à toi malgré ce que tu as fait durant ta vie de dealer. Le fait d'être dealer n'est franchement pas net, je veux simplement que tu me promette qu'a ta sortie tu ne recommencera pas, je veux ta promesse. J'ai besoin de mon père en dehors de cette prison, j'ai besoin d'un père qui ne soit pas un alcoolic comme celui que ma mère a épousé. Je sais que tu nous as aimer malgré tes faits, mais on ne choisit pas sa destiné. A partir de maintenant, je viendrai te rendre visite pour avoir une autre image de toi que celle que j'avais lorsque j'était encore qu'a la primaire. Nous repartirons à zéro, mais si tu fait un seul faut pas, n'espère pas avoir une seconde chance. **_

_**Ta fille**_

Le visage de George s'ilumina a la lecture de cette lettre, il était certain qu'il avait une seconde chance avec sa fille, qu'elle viendrait lui rendre visite le rendait de bonne humeur. C'était la plus belle chose qui lui arriver depuis son enfermement. Il trouvait le temps long avant que sa fille ne vienne lui rendre visite. Il continuait cependant a jardinait dans la cour de la prison, sa l'occupait et il aimait sa. Il comptait les jours, les heurs, les minutes, les secondes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il tournait souvent en rond dans sa prison a en donner mal a la tête de son camarade de chambre.

Nous étions le 6 Août, un mois et demi après que George est reçus la lettre de sa fille, il espérait encore plus qu'autrefois. Il savait qu'elle viendrait, il savait qu'elle serait radieuse, il savait qu'elle viendrait, elle l'avait dit. Il était a ce moment dans la cour en train de jardinait comme a son habitude. Pour lui s'était un jour comme les autres, un jour ou il jardinerait pratiquement toute la journée et ou un gardiens viendrait le chercher pour rentrer, un jour ou il arrêterait seulement pour allez au toilette et allez manger. Un jour comme les autres, pourtant ce jour là, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, c'était son anniversaire. C'était le jour ou aujourd'hui, une belle jeune femme viendrait lui rendrait visite. Il ne s'agissait pas de Mirtha, mais de Kristina. Un gardien fit entrer Kristina dans la cour de la prison sans un bruit. Elle avança doucement vers lui, il jardinait comme a son habitude. Elle était vêtu d'une jolie robe d'été a fleur bleu, un paquet de cadeau a la main. Elle resta immobile derrière lui, l'examinant de dos. Il avait tellement vieillis depuis la dernière fois. Il se leva, il voulu allez chercher un rosier posait sur une tablette mais a la place il vit Kristina. ils s'observaient tout deux. Kristina avait de long cheveux, elle avait une taille de cygne. Il frotta ses mains sur son pantalon et posa sa main sur la joue de sa fille. Kristina lui tendit son cadeau, il l'ouvit silencieusement et fut surpris, il s'agissait d'un carnet intime avec plusieurs stylo.

- C'est pour que tu me décrivent tes journée dans ce carnet. dit elle soudainement

- Je le ferais. lui sourit il

Ils se mirent a marcher dans la cours et a parler. Il lui racontaient ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était enfermer et elle fit de même, elle lui raconta en gros ce qu'elle était devenue depuis la disparition de son père. Au début, la conversation fut timide puis après une heure cela allait mieux.

George avait 70 ans, il lui rester trois ans d'enfermement ferme. Il n'avait même pas essayer avec l'aide d'un avocat de sortir plus tôt que prévus, sa situation lui satisfaisait tant qu'elle venait. Pendant ces trois ans, Kristina vint le voir chaque jours pour lui rendre visite. Il s'écrivait tout de même lorsque Kristina ne pouvait venir, Mirtha ne fut pas contente des visites que lui rendait sa fille, on pourrait croire qu'elle voulait sa fille rien que pour elle. Durant ces trois ans, il avait appris a connaître sa fille d'aujourd'hui ainsi que Kristina, elle avait appris qui était son père a présent. Elle l'encouragea a devenir jardinier a sa sortie, il affirma qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait dans la cours de la prison et ne protesta pas pour apprendre un vrai métier. A sa sortie George trouva un appartement à l'aide de sa fille et un travail comme jardinier malgré son âge. Comme promis, Kristina emmena son père en Californie pour une durée de trois semaines le temps d'apprécié brièvement le séjour.

George mourut à l'âge de 89 ans, il eut le temps de connaître deux de ses petit enfants et de revoir Mirtha. Il a, a plusieurs reprise, regretté sa vie passez au près de la tombe de son père. Pour Kristina, il raconta sa vie entière avec tous les défauts et qualités. l'absence régulière de sa mère étant petit lui avait empêcher d'avoir une vie cène, d'avoir confiance aux femmes. Quand il avait connu Mirtha, pour lui, sa vie avait changer, pour lui, c'était la bonne. Il put appeler de-nouveau sa fille "petit coeur". Durant le rest de sa vie, il fut très proche de sa fille, il aimait cette sensation d'être avec sa fille. Elle lui avait pardonner. Ses dernier instant de vie fut en compagnie de sa fille

* * *

><p>Un Petit One-Shop retraçant en quelques sorte la vie de Mr George Jung<p>

La fin, je l'ai bien entendu inventer, car, a ce jour cet homme est encore derrière les barreau.

XoXo

**Laetii-Story**


End file.
